Serendipity
by BalladoftheLost
Summary: It might have been a different story if Harry had to face his fate alone. But as it is, he considers it a great advantage knowing his family has his back.
1. Prologue (Of Twins and Traitors)

Prologue

Sirius could count on one hand the amount of times he had been terrified in his life: Minnie catching him sneaking around with that Ravenclaw girl, the night his mother finally decided to evict him from the family, blasting him from the tree, when there were complications with Lily's birth and he thought he would lose his nephews. None compared, however, to the sick twisting of his stomach at the sight of Peter's hideout empty without a sign of struggle.

None would ever compare to the chilled dread creeping into his heart at the sight of Godric's Hollow in partial ruins.

He doesn't recall too clearly swinging off his bike parked haphazardly in the street, only feeling numb as he gently pushed aside the swinging front door, loose on its hinges. Sirius's movement seemed out of place in the dead air the smoothness in which he moved in opposition to the jagged ends of the chaos that was the sitting room, baby's toys lay scattered, furniture fractured, obvious signs of conflict covered almost every space. A bit in Sirius that hadn't already shriveled up and died cheered on James for putting up such a fight. Silently he passed by the couch he had been on only yesterday, entertaining the baby Harry as it now sat torn, hiding half of James' sprawled body.

The stairs strangely do not protest to his passing as he treads dreadfully upwards to the nursery. The door that used to bear decorations befitting a babe's room was scattered from the spell that blew it inwards. He passed by Lily who lay under a part of the ruins of the once cheerful home, headed to his destination, his source of ultimate fear.

The crib was perhaps the most intact structure of the whole house, standing there in the wreckage of the nursery ,only the gate laid half broken, keeping its precious cargo within. The muffled murmur that only infants could utter was the single most relieving sound Sirius had ever head in his entire life. Gently he reached inside and scooped out his nephews, lowering himself slowly to the ground he could only cry, softly cradling the one year olds' heads to his chest. The boys grasped tiny handfuls of their uncle's shirt as they recognized him, Aster gurgled reassurances while Harry patted his godfather's face with his free hand.

Sirius wasn't sure how long they stayed there before heavy footfalls came up the stairs behind and he stiffened, fingering his wand while pulling the twins closer to him. He needn't have worried the friendly face of Hagrid, though twisted in grief, appeared in the moonlight that streamed from the missing part of ceiling.

"Sirius," Hagrid greeted mildly surprised, Sirius supposed he hadn't expected anyone else to be there. The half giant awkwardly shuffled closer before offering a square of cloth fit for a wash cloth he supposed was a handkerchief that Sirius politely declined.

"I came as soon as I found out." Sirius murmured, "When I found him missing I figured the worst and came straight here. I was a fool." Aster and Harry gazed up at their uncle and Sirius mournfully brushed his fingers over identical marks on their soft foreheads. One of the twins giggled at the contact while the other trapped his hand and promptly stuck the offending digits in his mouth. The two men couldn't help but smile at the boys' simple innocence in the aftermath of the night that would undoubtedly change their lives.

Hagrid reluctantly broke the moment to inform Sirius that he had come for the brothers.

"Absolutely not," the animagus denied, slightly pulling Aster and Harry closer. "I am Harry's godfather, I'll take them to my flat and contact Remus, Aster is his godson. We'll," he choked, "We'll figure something out."

"Dumbledore sent me, 'e wants them ta go ta their aunt's house. Sid they'd uh, they'd be safe there." Sirius opened his mouth to argue again when the situation dawned on him. Peter was still out there somewhere. The little rat was probably waiting to strike, maybe even the twins. Part of him begged not to relinquish the boys, to keep them where he could see them, so he would know they would be safe, another called for the rat's blood.

"Alright, okay." Sirius carefully wrapped up the twins and settled them into Hagrid's arms. "This is Harry on your right, the other is Aster, they've got different patterns on their shirts so," really he was just stalling for some last seconds with his nephews. "Actually Hagrid," the half giant turned to face him, "take my bike. It'll be safer and faster. I won't be needing it; I have a – loose end to tie up."

He waited until the bike disappeared from sight into the starry sky before turning and changing into animal form, snuffling about. _The little rat had been here._ He followed the trail some distance before howling, he would hunt the little traitor down.

Hagrid would arrive at number 4 Privet Drive with his charges, tearfully handing them over, and remembering last second to inform Dumbledore and McGonagall of what had transpired between he and Sirius at Godric's Hollow. Not long afterwards it was discovered by aurors dispatched to the ruins of the Potter's home that James and Lily were in fact very much alive and were admitted to St. Mungo's and Petunia was informed. A day before Peter had been awarded a First Class of Merlin for his brave attempt to avenge James and Lily but died along with thirteen muggles at the hands of the notorious Sirius Black, right hand man of Lord Voldemort, prisoner of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 1 (Of Family and Dog-piles)

**This still counts as Saturday, right? My family was busy so here's the unedited chapter one, let me know what y'all think.**

* * *

Lily was not happy.

Actually to say that Lily was not happy was quite an understatement if one could also say in that same strain that Voldemort had thrown a temper tantrum against his father because he was upset with his family.

Lily was here, in a ward at St. Mungo's forced to stay still and she knew James was just as restless. Her sons, her little Aster and Harry, were sent off to her _sister_ of all people; a muggle with a mile long streak hatred against magic; Sirius was shipped away to Azkaban for murder and suspected double agent right hand man to _the_ Dark Lord. _Sirius_. The same man who couldn't even tie his shoes without the help of magic, the overgrown puppy.

Not to mention these healers _insisted_ that she stay, _insisted_ that she must have some sort of compulsory charm placed on her, _insisted_ that Lillian Marie Potter née Evans lay about in a bed _when there were things to be done._

Yes, one could say in the lightest terms that Lily was not happy and it is with your best interests at heart that you not utter anything that may sound remotely close to the name Peter Pettigrew close to either Potter, may he kindly rot in whatever level of hell she was going to send him to. Quite frankly Lily was just about ready to hex the next person who came near her bed with the intention of scanning her for spells that weren't there.

Of course after this thought none other than Dumbledore would then enter their shared room.

"Lily, James, I must say that my heart is gladdened that you have escaped this incident with such luck." He sat in a chair that had remained vacant due to the overwhelming aura of displeasure about the couple.

"When will we get out of here?" James cut to the chase. Dumbledore seemed to expect this, the old geezer, and replied promptly that if he asked the questions and guaranteed that they were in fact not under any compulsion charms, they could check themselves out.

Her mood shifted quite dramatically when the old headmaster declared them clean and never had Lily felt so relieved to leave St. Mungo's, rather she was relieved to leave with most of her hair upon her head and a minimum of roughly six nurses and doctors brought to either tears or absolute terror at Lily Potter's ire.

Contacting Remus hadn't been as difficult or as awkward as they had expected it to be, James had apologized for suspecting – even a tiny bit – that Remus could have been the traitor.

"Where are you going to go now?" Remus asked over the rim of his mug, the idle chatter of the café serving to make lily a bit anxious, but results wouldn't come from rushed actions.

"There's a cottage, out of the way, that would be a perfect place for us all to go to get away." James supplied, biting into his pastry.

Remus seemed surprised at the inference and before he could ask Lily spoke up "We heard that you lost the flat. We're very sorry Remus, but we thought that we could definitely use some help with the twins and all. Sirius won't be in very good shape either I'm betting, Azkaban isn't a place for people like him." The mood immediately plummeted at the name of the prison, but it also seemed to harden in resolve.

Leaving the store they headed to an out of the way place before apparating Remus to their new home, where they could set up.

"You two head to the Ministry, I don't think it wise if I show up, my furry little problem you see." Remus denied, he did present a valid point, and Lily hated it. The Ministry was likely to be much trickier if they showed up with a werewolf those prejudiced pricks. "Listen, you two go get Sirius back, I'll get things ready for everyone here. The twins need a room and the house needs baby proofing." He smiled at them.

"Oh, thank you Remus," Lily pressed a kiss to his cheek "we'll be back soon, be ready to go when we are. We're going to get my other boys back afterwards."

James and Lily turned and flooed into the Ministry of Magic as Remus stood in the living room behind them, words of good luck in their ears and firmly stepping out into the grand foyer. They walked together down the halls, it seemed as though Dumbledore had already set to work on Sirius' appeal to the Wizengamot, as there was a substantial amount of murmurs about them as they made their way to the courtroom Dumbledore had briefly mentioned in his visit at the hospital, the sly fox.

It was with a rather short and frayed temper that Lily and an equally annoyed James made their way down the floors, some jumping from their paths. The slimy snake lord himself could have been blocking their path and still they would not change course, he could eat bollocks. Back straight, chest out, chin down, eyes dead forward, Lily was quite the sight with James pulling all of his pureblood training etiquette, his face stony and impassable.

The trial itself was laughable to Lily, a few well-placed words and statements – the officials wouldn't dare call them threats – made under veritaserum and the _actual_ questioning of Sirius - she grit her teeth at their _audacity_ to place him in prison without trial - they were released to go about their daily lives. Afterwards those that had attended the trial could have sworn that the grueling hadn't been towards the Potters but the officials themselves, Lily and James Potter were _terrifying_.

Carefully Lily and James guided an unsteady Sirius to the apparating area; James would take him in a side along apparate. Lily walked in front forcing people to look away from her intense green eyes that bore down any foolish enough to look their way. As carefully as one could they took Sirius to their new home, where true to his word, Remus stood ready to receive them, welcoming Sirius home with a hug.

"Sorry I ever suspected you Padfoot." Remus spoke into Sirius' shoulder.

The animagus gave a course bark before replying, "Only if you forgive me for thinking you were the traitor, Moony."

Making sure everyone was ready, and in Sirius' case changed, they rounded up around and boarded into the car that they had rented to retrieve Aster and Harry, the boys were still too young for magical travel. Lily was itching to l eave, her sons had been away at Petunia's far too long for her liking and she wanted her babies back _now_. The car ride seemed to soothe Sirius some, even pressed closer than was comfortable, but it was leagues better than Azkaban in terms of comfort away from chilled stone and the presence of the dementors.

Number 4 Privet Drive, Lily thought, unnervingly fit her sister well; the cookie cutter life was undoubtedly well suited to her elder sister's gossiping tendencies. Certainly this was the life she picked out for herself when she married Vernon Dursley. James, Sirius, and Remus trailed rather awkwardly behind Lily being rather out of touch with this muggle lifestyle after the war. They also were trying to stay out the crossfire, they desired to live.

At the sound of the bell they could make out a person shuffling about and vague crying before an extremely ruffled Petunia, still in her coat, came to the door. Her plastered smile fell quickly.

"Come in, quickly. Before the neighbors see. Goodness, does your kind not know how to dress properly?" she sniffed at Sirius' mismatched outfit while she herded them in without actually touching them. She was in the process of ushering them into the sitting room when a raucous cry emitted from the kitchen down the hall. "That'd be Dudley, he's got a strong appetite you see, he'll grow big, just like his father." She declared rather proudly.

James almost said some less than flattering comments in regards to Vernon Dursley, who he had met blessedly few times before. The guests all resided rather uncomfortably as Petunia meekly shuffled about, placing her son in a toddler chair with a bottle.

"You came just as I've returned from shopping, so I haven't had a chance to pick the boys up, they should be over at old Ms. Figg's." Lily raised an eyebrow at the "should". "We don't have all the money in the world, they've had to share with Dudley, I haven't enough car seats to take the lot of them with me. The only one who would take them was Ms. Figg's." Petunia explained shortly where exactly to find the old woman's house before hurriedly shooing them out the door.

"Well, thank you Petunia. You didn't have to take care of them, especially when you already have to take care of your own son," Lily _was_ grateful, although disappointed but not surprised her sister had shucked the twins off onto someone else. "Just know that I would care for Dudley as though he were my own if anything were to happen to you."

They left a slightly flustered Petunia in her doorway heading down the street, where they all were truthfully, a little lost. Everything was too alike for their tastes.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect her to be here." Sirius commented ambling along behind Lily, she was a muggle-born, maybe she could find her way around.

Luckily Arabella's house was distinguished from the rest due to the cats that lived there, all watching lethargically as the entourage knocked only to be greeted by more cats and an elderly woman. They could faintly hear the cries of infants from within the house even at the door.

"Oh, good. It's about time. I might have been able to handle one of them. Two is a nightmare. Please, come in." she waved them almost forcefully inside and led Lily and James to their sons.

"Is it just me or does it smell like cabbage?"

Remus shushed Sirius, humor glinting in his eyes before the parents entered with Aster and Harry. Lily had her face buried in her son's hair, what amount there was, while Aster gripped tiny fistfuls of his mama's pretty red hair. Harry grinned up at his father and James became rather misty eyed. He could have lost them. He looked at his family, and realized that he could have lost everyone that night. Remus caught his eye and smiled rather tiredly at him, he knew where his friend's mind was. He knew all too well.

Another round of thanks and fussing later, the Potter family were finally able to head back home for the final time. The car ride almost entirely silent except for the twins' nonsense babbling, although that too was kept low.

"Look Lils. They're talking to each other." James joked to his wife observing the twins from his seat with a grin. Aster and Harry giggled happily back at him before Harry became enraptured with the finger Remus poked at him, determinedly attempting to stick the digit firmly into his mouth while his brother cheered him on. Lily could only grin at the sight of her family finally all back together.

Arriving home was like the exhale of one the largest sighs ever taken in. The tension built around her shoulders released and Lily could feel herself droop. All of them ended up in some sort of dog pile in one room with the twins in a makeshift nest while the adults all dropped around them. Lily gently trailed her finger down Aster then Harry's cheeks reveling in the baby soft touch of their skin; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes gazing across to James. Vaguely she heard Sirius as Padfoot at their feet and Remus settling in nearby. Her family was here and they were all safe. Her gaze was drawn back to her babies as Aster and Harry cuddled into each other's warmth, yawning cutely before dropping off to sleep. As her own eyes grew heavy she could only be content, if even one thing was different her family might not be together like they were now. But she would not dwell on what-ifs. Not tonight. Tonight they were all together and safe, that's all she could ever ask for and more.


	3. Notice

Hey, this story will be put on temporary hold until I can iron out a few details and work out new editing of previous chapters. School has taken up way more time than I expected but I will find time to get this story back on the rails as quickly as possible. Sorry about this, but I don't want his to be half baked, so it may take some time but I will definitely be working on this in my spare time.


End file.
